It is well recognized that the skin of the hands may be maintained in a soft, pliable condition by applying creams, lotions, etc., of various kinds, and it is customary in order for a person to maintain his or her hands in such a soft, pliable condition to devote significant time to the application of hand care materials when and if such time is available. It is very frequently the case, however, that the person who desires to subject his or her hands to such treatment does not have an adequate amount of time during which to carry out the lotion applying operation, in which case the person may frequently, out of necessity, not have the soothing benefit of such lotions. It is, therefore, one of the principle purposes of the present invention to provide means whereby any person who desires to do so may treat his or her hands with a hand care material, such as a cream or a lotion, for any length of time as may be necessary to achieve a desired result, and with specifically appropriating this time exclusively to specific lotion application.
The aforesaid is accomplished in accordance with the present invention through the use of a new and improved hand care glove product consisting of disposable gloves fabricated of a thin plastic film material which has a hand care material disposed interiorly thereof, whereby when the person wears the gloves, the person's hands receive the beneficial effect of the lotion, cream, etc. After a person has completed using the gloves, by virtue of their economical construction, they may be discarded or disposed of without any significant monetary loss. In accordance with the present invention, the glove product may be worn at night so that the soothing effect of the lotion disposed therewithin will be achieved throughout the night; or alternatively, the glove product may be worn during daylight hours and while the wearer is at work, perhaps, while the wearer is doing housework, or other tasks which might necessitate the use of gloves to protect the hands from becoming soiled or from harsh cleaning substances, abrasives, etc. In either case the thin plastic film material from which the glove product of the present invention is fabricated protects the wearer's hands and at the same time, prevents the outward escape of the lotion or cream contained therewithin.
In accordance with one of the features of the present invention, the particular hand care material which is provided interiorly thereof may be medicinal in character so as to be effective in healing a localized skin infection or other skin diseases of the hands where, if subject to proper medication in a locally applied manner and protected from the environment and exposure to harsh outside conditions, the skin disease may be rapidly cured.
It is, therefore, a general object of the present invention to provide a new and improved glove product.
It is a more particular object of the present invention to provide a new and improved glove product that is manufactured of a thin plastic-like material and is provided with a hand care lotion, cream, or the like, interiorly thereof and which may be discarded or disposed of after use.
It is yet a more particular object of the present invention to provide a new and improved glove product of the above-described type wherein associated pairs of gloves are fabricated simultaneously and are integrally connected prior to use. At such time as use is desired, the associated gloves are separated along the perforated area which effects separation of the gloves and provides access into the interior thereof so that a person may insert his or her hands thereinto.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a hand care glove product of the above-described type which includes means for positively retaining the glove product on the wearer's hands, which means includes adhesive tape-like elements that are used to gather the excess glove material at the wrist portion of the glove and thereby secure the gloves in place.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide a new and improved hand care glove product, as above described, wherein the associated gloves of each integrally fabricated pair thereof are interchangeable for left and right hands.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide a new and improved hand care glove product of the above-described type which is extremely lightweight and yet is sufficiently durable to permit a person to perform manual jobs without inadvertently tearing or otherwise affecting the structural integrity of the glove products.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a new and improve hand care glove product of the above-described type which can be used by the wearer during either the day or night.
It is still a further object of the present invention to provide a new and improved method of manufacturing a hand care glove product and wherein the particular hand care lotion, cream, etc., disposed within may be medicated.
Other objects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.